A Glass Half Full of Whiskey
by littleellie30
Summary: Short story. Jack is having one of those days. One where nothing except a glass of whiskey can cure.


A/N: The last few sentences came to me on the bus yesterday and would not let me be. A small present for Noxbait and Starfishyeti! Thanks Girls for all your support! Unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes – WHOOPS! Enjoy and review!

**A Glass Half Full of Whiskey**

Jack O'Neill sat in his living room and stared out the window. A glass half full of whiskey and no smile on his face as he sat cold in absolute darkness. It'd been one of those days. Except it hadn't been one of those normal days where too much went on in the office or a phone call to say that Daniel, Sam or Teal'c had been hurt –again! No it was one of those days he knew he was getting older and that time was creeping in on his life. There had been too many changes to the program and he was starting to feel like he was losing the battle. An old war horse trotted out to be shown off and patted on the head. "Good General. Well done general. Three bags full general" they would say in their patronising tone. He shivered. Whether it was cold or disgust Jack could not tell.

Jack looked over at his calendar and his thought got darker still. It was that day. Every year he thought it would get easier but the fact he was outliving a child was something he would never get over. The ring of the gun shot still as clear from the front of the porch where Sara and he sat discussing their day as it echoed through the street. Jacks eyes closed and tears started to roll down his cheek. He took another sip of the whiskey to ward off the darkness. It burned his throat on the way down through his body warming him. Another sip, just another sip and he could pass out soon and sleep through the day. Pain was a faithful friend today and it was just too much, he did not think his old soldiers heart could fight this battle again.

A knock rang through the house. Jack cursed softly. No one knew he was off duty today as he had made excuses to the various chiefs within the pentagon and the president certainly thought he was off in Colorado doing something semi-important. No matter where he was in life Jack certainly knew how to play hooky! Setting the glass down on the table in front of him Jack made his way to the door wiping his eyes as he went. What he found was not what he expected. There, in Jack's doorway stood Sam Carter smiling softly, her backpack by the door. She looked at him and at that moment no words were needed. She simply pushed him into the house and wrapped her arms around him. Jack knew then that he could let go. The sobs came hard and fast and Sam let them come. No words dropping from her lips except to say that she was there and dropping a kiss on his head.

When he was done Jack realised that they had managed to crumple to the ground. Sam kissed him again only this was a promise of always being there. "We'd better make a move to get your spare room made up" Sam said softly.

"Why are not sleeping with me?" Jack's tone was frightened slightly by the prospect of sleeping alone now that she was here. He watched in amazement as Sam smiled again brightly. Being this vulnerable always scared him but sharing it with someone else frightened him more.

"Jack O'Neill, you big dope! NO! Daniel and Teal'c will be here in half an hour and they'll need places to sleep. They will be bringing some pizzas and beer and as such Daniel will pass out first on the sofa and Teal'c will be the one to toss him onto the spare bed. After which he will have the couch to himself. We thought we'd have a team night minus the new back-ups". Jack smiled at that. SG-1 may have gone different directions but the original family remained as true to each other as to their newer members.

Another hour after that the 'original' SG-1 had managed to eat enough pizza to make them all slightly ill and was making head way into the accompanying alcohol that went with it. The afternoon turned to evening and then early morning. The 'family' sat together in the living room swapping stories as time passed. As he relaxed Jack could feel the ghosts rest their heads back intot he dark places from which they attacked. He should not have been surprised by their visit. Daniel would have remembered the date and Sam would have known where he would be. She would have hacked his personal calendar in order to find out that he would be here. Teal's would have been the final one to point out that the battles sometimes had to be fought with a warrior's spirit as much as a physical flesh and blood enemy. He knew they were his team, no, his family for a reason. Their visit to Washington today was continued proof of this. At 2am Jack sat with a glass half full of whiskey and a smile on his face. Yep life could be good sometimes! Especially when family came to call! Another sip of whiskey followed by another smile, followed by another and another.


End file.
